Tembo (Colchester)
|} Der Afrikanische Elefantenbulle Tembo lebt im englischen Zoo Colchester. Aufenthalte Tembo wurde etwa im Jahr 1983 als freier Elefant in Sambia geboren. Schon sehr jung wurde er gefangen und erreichte im Jahr 1984 den englischen Longleat Safaripark. Wie lange er dort genau blieb, ist unbekannt. Von dort kam er in das Zirkusunternehmen der Mary Chipperfield, die später wegen Grausamkeit gegenüber den Tieren zu einer Geldstrafe verurteilt wurde. Noch vor ihrer Verurteilung wurden die drei Elefanten Tembo, Rosa† und Opal an den Zoo Colchester in Essex an der englischen Ostküste verkauftADI: Ten years to the day since Mary Chipperfield's historic conviction for animal cruelty, but animals still tour the UK in travelling circuses, auf www.politics.co.uk. Spermaspender für künstliche Befruchtung Tembo ist vor allem bekannt durch seinen Einsatz als Spermaspender für künstliche Befruchtung bei drei Afrikanerkühen, von denen nur eine ebenfalls in Colchester lebt. Als solcher wurde er von den Spezialisten des Berliner Instituts für Zoo- und Wildtierforschung im Januar und Februar 1999, also ein Jahr nach seiner Ankunft in Colchester, geprüft. Da seine Werte sehr hoch waren, wurde er als Spender eingesetzt. So wurde er für den ersten Nachwuchs, den Bullen Abu aus dem Tiergarten Schönbrunn, an drei Tagen hintereinander abgesamt, sein Sperma gekühlt jeweils nach Wien geflogen und die Kuh Sabi, Abus Mutter, direkt damit besamtErfolgsrezept für die künstliche Besamung des afrikanischen Elefanten "Sabi" im Tiergarten Schönbrunn, auf www.izw-berlin.de. Vermutlich ähnlich wurde vorgegangen bei der Geburt von Thabo-Umasai im Zoo Dresden, etwas einfacher bei der Geburt von Kito† in Colchester selbst. Nachkommen Insgesamt hat Tembo bisher sieben Kälber "gezeugt", davon drei mit artifizieller Insemination (AI). Zwei (bzw. drei?) weitere von der Kuh Zola in Colchester wurden tot geboren. Und eines mit der Kuh Rosa†. #'Abu', männlich, geboren (AI) am 25.04.2001 im Tiergarten Schönbrunn, Wien (Mutter: Sabi). Abu ist der erste Elefant in Europa (und Österreich), der mit künstlicher Befruchtung zur Welt kam. Mit knapp vier Jahren tötete er seinen Pfleger, verursachte damit in Schönbrunn die Umstellung auf geschützten Pflegerkontakt und wurde 2006 an den Zoo Halle zusammen mit seiner Mutter abgegeben, die 2009 nach Holland weiterreiste. Abu war als Zuchtbulle für die Elefantenkühe in Halle vorgesehen, die alle aus dem Tierpark Berlin kommen. Inzwischen zeugte er dort bereits seine Töchter Tatu Chinara† und Ahorisha†, die beide von ihrer Mutter Bibi nach der Geburt getötet wurden. Eine 3.Tochter Tamika, die er mit der gleichaltrigen Tana gezeugt hat, wurde am 26.06.2016 geboren. Sie ist Abus erster lebender Nachwuchs. Am 3.8.2016 brachte Elefankuh Panya ein kräftiges Bullkalb Ayo zur Welt. Am 20.09.2019 wurde Tochter Elani geboren, Mutter ist wiederum Tana. #Kito†, männlich, geboren (AI) am 06.12.2002 im Zoo Colchester (Mutter: Tanya). Künstlich gezeugt ist auch der Sohn der Leitkuh Tanya) im Zoo vor Ort. Er ist damit der erste zoogeborene Elefant im Vereinigten Königreich, der durch AI zur Welt kam, zudem der erste weltweit, bei dem eine einfache Insemination ausreichte. Kito† verließ im Jahr 2009 Colchester und reiste in den Zoo Dvůr Králové in Tschechien, wo er vermutlich als Zuchtbulle eingesetzt werden soll. Leider verstarb er, am 13.03.2017 wurde er morgens tot aufgefunden. #Kalb unbekannten Geschlechts. Sein Tod wurde am 10.12.2003 im Zoo Colchester festgestellt (Mutter: Zola). Erst einige Monate später wurde es ausgetrieben. Unklar ist der Fall eines weiteren Kalbs von Zola, das mit Geburtstermin 05.04.2005 angegeben wird, die Zuchtbuchnummer 20025 tragen soll und ebenfalls tot zur Welt gekommen sein soll. Ansonsten wird von insgesamt zwei Schwangerschaften Zolas ausgegangen. #'Jambo', männlich, geboren am 15.03.2004 im Zoo Colchester (Mutter: Rosa†). Jambo ist das erste (und bisher einzige) natürlich auf die Welt gekommene Elefantenkalb Tembo'''s, das die Geburt auch überlebte. Er lebte mit seinen Eltern im Zoo, bis seine Mutter Rosa†). im Jahr 2007 gestorben ist. Im Folgejahr wurde er dann an den Bioparc Valencia nach Spanien abgegeben. #Thabo-Umasai†, männlich, geboren (AI) am 02.04.2006 im Zoo Dresden (Mutter: Drumbo). Thabo ist die erste deutsche Elefantengeburt aufgrund von künstlicher Befruchtung (in Dresden wird kein ausgewachsener Bulle gehalten). Im März 2010 verletzte er eine Pflegerin des Zoos schwer und wurde von den Kühen getrennt. Seitdem wartet er auf eine Überführung nach Pittsburgh (USA), die bereits für den Sommer 2010 geplant war. Vier Jahre nach der Überführung nach Amerika verstarb er am 3.Juli 2017 im Zoo Pittsburgh. #Kalb unbekannten Geschlechts, dessen Tod im Mutterleib im Frühjahr 2008 festgestellt wurde, tot geboren am 20.08.2008 im Zoo Colchester (Mutter: Zola). #Kalb unbekannten Geschlechts, das ebenfalls tot zur Welt kam. Mutter war erneut Zola, die am 08.10.2011 ein nur 35 kg schweres Kalb gebar. Es war etwa zwei Wochen vor der Geburt gestorben. Ein weiteres Kalb, das zunächst als Nachwuchs von Opal und '''Tembo präsentiert wurdeBaby on the way!, auf www.thisistotalessex.co.uk, hat sich später als Nachwuchs des Bullen Jack (lebt jetzt im Zoo Sóstó in Ostungarn) aus dem West Midlands Safari Park erwiesen und wurde ebenfalls künstlich gezeugtElephant paternity mix-up at zoo, auf www.eadt.co.uk:80. Dieser Nachwuchs kam am 24.02.2010 tot zur Welt. Laut Zoochat wird Tembo bald den Zoo Richtung Frankreich verlassen um im ZooParc de Beauval als Zuchtbulle eingesetzt zu werden, allerdings hat er zur Zeit einige Probleme mit seinen Stoßzähnen (OP notwendig?) und sollte erst als gesunder Bulle auf die Reise geschickt werden. Gegenwärtig ist Tembo mit allen Kühen zu Zuchtzwecken verbunden. Es wurde bereits beobachtet, dass er sich mit Zola (Colchester) paart. Hoffentlich wird es erfolgreich sein. Ob es sich auch mit Tanya (Colchester) und Opal (Colchester) paart, bleibt eine Frage. Literatur *Zoo Colchester, UK, Geburt: 1 (Totgeburt), in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 20 (Dez. 2011), S. 40. Weblinks *Foto von Tembo auf www.colchester-zoo.co.uk. *Tembo at Colchester Zoo, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Waldelefanten, Diskussion u.a. um eine mögliche Zugehörigkeit von Tembo zu den Waldelefanten, auf www.tiergarten.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zuchtbulle Kategorie:Sambia Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo Colchester Kategorie:Künstliche Befruchtung